Optoelectronic thin-film chips in which an optoelectronic semiconductor layer sequence is detached from a substrate after production are known. By way of example, thin-film light-emitting diode chips are known. Such optoelectronic thin-film chips are arranged on a carrier system connecting metallic contact pads of the active semiconductor layer sequence via conductive through contacts to external contact pads at the underside of the carrier system. Such carrier systems are made very thin to enable an effective thermal coupling of the semiconductor layer sequence. However, the combination of the thin optoelectronic semiconductor layer sequence with the thin carrier system is mechanically so fragile that processing in the wafer assemblage is not possible.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing a contact element for an optoelectronic component, a method of producing an optoelectronic component and an optoelectronic component.